


Agrádale a mi hijo

by C_Lehnsherr



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: AU, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Lehnsherr/pseuds/C_Lehnsherr
Summary: Charles descubre, con tristeza, que a su pequeño David no le agrada Erik.





	1. Abuela Susie

_La Abuela Susie es la primera señal…_

Ocurre en uno de sus pocos días tranquilos, de esos donde –por una vez en toda la semana– tiene la oportunidad de sentarse frente a la chimenea y leer el libro que ha estado posponiendo desde hace algún tiempo. Afuera llueve y las cortinas están parcialmente cerradas, el terciopelo roza con delicadeza el vidrio cada vez que los truenos lo sacuden. Eso y el crepitar de la leña son los únicos ruidos en toda la mansión.

Charles inhala profundo, esperando que nada despierte a su hijo David.

El pequeño castaño está durmiendo en la alfombra, rodeado de juguetes y lápices de colores. Charles sonríe. Piensa en cargarlo y llevarlo a su camita, pero las veces que su hijo duerme con tanta paz son tan inusuales que no se atreve a perturbarlo.

Al final, todo lo que puede hacer es poner una manta sobre sus hombros y depositar un suave beso en su frente. Recoge las cosas que pueden lastimarlo y, por supuesto, también se asegura de mantener alejadas _las voces_ de su cabeza.

Así es, la mutación de David ha empezado a manifestarse, Charles ha estado notándolo desde hace algunas semanas, pero sólo ahora tiene tiempo de concentrarse bien en ello. Las voces atormentan a su pequeño, conocen y explotan sus puntos débiles, sus miedos, juzgan todas y cada una de sus acciones. Sin descanso.

En toda su experiencia como telépata, puede decir que nunca había visto algo parecido. Si bien sí puede, de hecho, _conversar_ con otras mentes, eso está absolutamente a su voluntad. Pero al parecer, David no tiene ninguna opción. Las voces no hablan alrededor de él, sino **_con_** él.

Las barreras que trata de cercar sobre su mente son inútiles, porque cada vez está más seguro de una cosa…

_–No me agrada–_ una de las voces se escucha por encima de las otras. – _No me agrada_ – repite una vez más, hasta que ya no hay rastro de las demás. – ** _No me agrada._**

Es una voz femenina, profunda y rasposa. Y muy firme en lo que dice.

– ** _No me agrada_** –.

–¿Qué es lo que no te agrada?– Charles trata de ubicarla, pero es perfectamente consciente de que no hay nadie más en la mansión, sólo él y… –¿David?– pone una mano en la frente sudada de su hijo y la ve. Una mujer mayor, que lo mira con el ceño profundamente fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados detrás de unos lentes gruesos. Tiene joyas por todas partes y el cabello blanco y en punta. La vestimenta es bastante particular, un uniforme militar arriba y una falda abajo. Charles mentiría si dijera que no se sintió un poco intimidado. –D-dime qué es lo que no te agrada, David…

–No soy David– Charles sabe que esa proyección sólo puede ser producto de las habilidades de su hijo, pero no ve el sentido en discutir y se limita a asentir. La mujer en su mente se pone una mano en el pecho y termina de presentarse. –Yo soy la Abuela Susie.

–¿Abuela Susie?– eso definitivamente tiene que ser obra de David. Porque no cree que, a pocos metros de su mansión, en verdad haya una telépata llamada _Abuela Susie_ y que no tenga nada mejor que hacer que… estar ahí. Hablándole. –Abuela Susie… ¿puede decirme qué es lo que no le agrada a David? Porque siento que trata de decirme algo a través de usted. Y quería…

–Erik–.

Charles abre los ojos, entre sorprendido y confundido. Una parte de su mente entiende el mensaje, pero la otra todavía no termina de procesarlo. Y todo el mundo sabe que la sola mención de Erik Lehnsherr puede volverlo repentinamente torpe.

–Disculpe, ¿dijo… Erik?–.

–El hombre de la Escuela–.

–Sí, sé quién es Erik, pero…–.

–David los ha visto– el tono de la mujer se vuelve más duro con cada palabra. Y una fusta aparece en sus manos. – _Hablar. Salir. **Coquetear**._

–Oh, maldición– Charles ignora el calor en sus mejillas y también los pasos amenazantes de la Abuela Susie y su fusta. Empieza a zarandear con suavidad el hombro de su hijo y, pronto, sus ojos están entreabiertos. La Abuela Susie se ha ido. –David, tenemos que hablar.

El pequeño bosteza y se talla un ojo, mirándole cansado. Charles se arrepiente de haberlo despertado, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.

–David… ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?– pregunta suave. David levanta una ceja y mira rápidamente sobre sus hombros, como preguntándose quién pudo haberlo delatado. Charles suspira y pasa dos dedos sobre sus mejillas. Y, con aire triste, se arriesga a preguntar. –¿Entonces es verdad?

David responde sin pensar.

–¿No?... –.

Ni siquiera se toma el tiempo de saber en qué está pensando su padre y entender a lo que se refiere. Sólo sabe que no quiere escucharlo desanimado.

–¿No?– Charles sonríe y él también. Una mano sobre su hombro y David cree que todo está en orden. Hasta que lo dice… –¿Sí te agrada Erik?

–¿Q-qué? ¡No!– esta vez, David responde firme. –No, no, no.

El niño se lanza los brazos de su padre y, con la manta enredada en sus piecitos, lo abraza con fuerza. Casi con ira, una muy parecida a la que la Abuela Susie había usado para hablarle. Charles corresponde. Abraza a su pequeño con dulzura, porque conoce a alguien con un temperamento similar y sabe que todo lo que necesita es un poco de contacto cálido. Al cabo de un par de segundos, David relaja los músculos y calma su mente.

Cuando vuelve a mirarlo a los ojos –todavía con el ceño fruncido, pero ya no tan enfadado–, lo dice. Lo mismo que le dijo la Abuela Susie. Lo que, aparentemente, venía queriendo decirle desde hace un buen tiempo.

–No me agrada Erik–.


	2. Pequeño detalle

Charles todavía no se lo dice a Erik.

No sabe cómo hacerlo.

Están teniendo una cita ahora, cenando a la luz de las velas en su propia oficina y rodeados de un par de flores que algunos estudiantes decidieron obsequiar a su profesor favorito en ese “día especial”. Erik está esforzándose por ser romántico. Él mismo ha arreglado el lugar y ha preparado la comida. No era deliciosa y comer en la oscuridad era una tarea complicada, pero el gesto era lindo.

Charles no entiende cómo ese hombre no puede agradarle a David.

–¿Necesitas ayuda?– de un momento a otro, Erik está manipulando sus cubiertos para cortar su carne y acercarla suavemente a su boca. Charles ríe, pero termina aceptando.

–Hmm, quemado–.

–Controlo el metal, Charles, no el fuego–.

–Estoy seguro que pudiste haber controlado las perillas del horno– decide bromear, porque no encuentra mejor forma de romper la tensión y preparar el terreno para lo que está a punto de decir. Y aunque Erik sonríe también, ¡lo logra!, no puede hacer otra cosa más que repasar la servilleta sobre sus labios. Una y otra vez.

Erik empieza a mirarlo preocupado.

–¿Charles?–.

–¿Hm?–.

–¿Hay algún problema?–.

–No, no– suelta la servilleta y la apoya en su regazo, quedándose con la vista ahí un buen rato. La dobla y desdobla hasta que tiene suficiente tiempo para pensar. Entonces lanza la cabeza hacia atrás y resopla alto. –Está bien, puede haber un pequeño problema, pero…– suspira. –No puedo decírtelo ahora.

Erik frunce el ceño.

–¿Por qué no?–.

–¿Por qué? Sólo… mira esto– señala el platillo, las velas y hasta el maldito tenedor a un lado de su rostro. –En serio, Erik, bájalo– el castaño obedece y lo deja de nuevo sobre la mesa. Charles aprieta los labios. –Te esforzaste mucho hoy… No quiero arruinarlo.

–No hay mucho que arruinar– Erik mira la comida y cabecea. –Tú mismo dijiste que estaba quemado.

–Sí, no… Lo siento…–.

–Charles, podemos hacer esto cualquier día– dice. –Pero creo que nuestro problema merece algo de atención ahora.

Charles sonríe. Y mucho más tranquilo, lo saca de su pecho.

–Erik, temo que no le agradas a David–.

Durante largos segundos, se queda esperando algún tipo de reacción de Erik. Cualquier cosa. Pero el castaño sólo alcanza a entrecerrar los ojos y preguntarle…

–¿Quién es David?–.

Charles parpadea aturdido un buen rato, hasta que lo recuerda y abre esos delicados labios suyos en forma de _‘o’_.

Pequeño detalle, **él nunca le ha mencionado a Erik que tiene un hijo**.


	3. Mejor que un beso

Después de varios minutos explicándole a Erik que David no es ningún amante o ex-novio, Charles finalmente puede expresar su preocupación sobre lo que en verdad le importa.

–No le agradas a mi hijo, Erik– murmura, triste.

El castaño no sabe qué decir, todavía intenta procesar que “el bueno de Charles” nunca le haya hablado del niño. _El bueno de Charles_ era el que decía que no debía haber secretos en una relación, que podían confiarse todo el uno al otro, ¿dónde está ese Charles? Porque siente que ahora podría estar riéndose –un poco– en su cara.

Pero con sólo ver la expresión abatida de su Charles actual, no siente ningún deseo de reírse.

–David todavía no me conoce– al fin se le ocurre algo que decir. –Sólo necesita tiempo. Los dos necesitamos tiempo, porque, bueno, tampoco sabemos si a mí me agradará él…

–¡Erik!–.

El castaño ríe, es una de las pocas veces en que Charles lo escucha carcajear con sinceridad y lo ve sonreír con todos los dientes. Es _genial_ que su crisis personal le haga gracia.

Erik empieza a contenerse cuando lo ve de brazos cruzados y con una ceja alzada.

–Vamos, sabes que bromeo– rodea sus hombros con un brazo y lo besa en la sien. Charles gira el rostro para besarlo en la boca, pero, para cuando lo hace, Erik ya está recogiendo sus cosas. –Guíame, Charles. Quiero conocer a tu hijo.

Y esas palabras dejan sobre sus labios un sabor mejor que cualquier beso.


	4. ¿Mala idea?

–Entonces…– la voz de Erik detiene la mano de Charles, aunque, a decir verdad, el telépata está demasiado nervioso para distinguir si es él o su novio quien detiene la llave a centímetros de la cerradura. –…David es tu hijo.

 

–Bueno, sí, pero… fue antes de conocerte–.

 

–Sí, no, no me refiero a eso– Erik suelta una pequeña carcajada. Sus intentos de aliviar la atmósfera son mortalmente forzados, pero la sonrisa que queda después de eso es genuina. –David… es como nosotros.

 

Charles revolea los ojos, lo que hace que Erik lo mire preocupado:

 

–¿Acaso no lo es?–.

 

–Erik…–.

 

–¿No es un mutante?–.

 

–Erik–.

 

–No tiene sentido, debería serlo, Charles… ¿Estás seguro que es tuyo?–.

 

– **Sí** – dice, con la mandíbula apretada y la paciencia al límite. –Estoy muy seguro, Erik– está a punto de acercar la llave a la cerradura de nuevo, pero se gira al último segundo. Erik se sorprende por la forma en que las cejas del telépata se unen, como si estuviera enojado por alguna razón. Extraño, porque Charles nunca lo había mirado así. –¿Sería un problema?

 

–¿El qué?–.

 

–Que David no fuera un mutante, ¿sería un problema?–.

 

Erik resopla como niño regañado.

 

–Por supuesto que no, Charles…–.

 

–Bien…–.

 

El telépata se gira de nuevo hacia la puerta, más tranquilo ahora. Empuja la llave en la cerradura y batalla un poco hasta que logra abrir. Erik lo sigue desde atrás, camina por la enorme mansión a oscuras sin dejar de disculparse, a su modo:

 

–Amaría todo lo que contenga la mitad de ti, Charles–.

 

–Está bien, Erik–.

 

–O tres cuartos de ti…–.

 

– **Está**. **Bien**. **Erik** –.

 

–Siempre y cuando sea tuyo…–.

 

Charles lo fulmina con la mirada, pues no puede hacer mucho más. No puede arriesgarse a usar sus poderes ahora y decirle a Erik que guarde silencio, porque David podría escucharlo.

 

Sin embargo, Erik parece entender lo que pasa. Cuando vuelve hablar, baja la voz:

 

–¿Qué ocurre?–.

 

–Nada, no sé por qué pensé que sería buena idea traerte a esta hora– susurra.

 

–Puedo quedarme a dormir– Erik sugiere con una sonrisa suave sobre sus labios. –¿Qué dices?

 

–Demonios, Erik…–.


	5. Conociéndonos

Después de una noche difícil, el pequeño David abre los párpados con dificultad. Hay bolsas bajo sus ojos que un niño de su edad no debería tener, consecuencia de haberse quedado despierto hasta tarde esperando a su padre.

 

‘Hasta tarde’ era una forma de decir, claro, porque en realidad se había quedado dormido a eso de las nueve. Nueve con treinta y dos minutos fue la última vez que vio el reloj, al menos. De una u otra forma, había sido tarde para él. Se había _desvelado_ esperando el regreso de Charles.

 

Ahora despertaba mal descansado y al borde del llanto.

 

–¿Papi?... – su voz sale rota de su garganta, porque no puede escuchar más allá de las voces que sugieren que su padre lo ha abandonado. David no sabe cómo lidiar con ellas. Era más fácil con Charles, pero Charles no estaba ahí para ayudarlo. –¿Pa…?

 

Un alboroto en otra habitación opaca su voz.

 

Y con el hecho de que sólo él está en la mansión ahora, no puede evitar que la idea de un intruso corroa su mente.

 

David mira aterrado a su alrededor, apenas atina a esconderse bajo la cama, lo más rápido que sus rodillas temblorosas se lo permiten. Se arrastra sobre el polvo, manchando el pijama blanco. Charles lo regañaría mucho después, pero, en este momento, una pequeña reprimenda se escucha mejor que ser atrapado por un ladrón. _Atrapado_. _Secuestrado_. ¡O hasta _asesinado_! Cielos, no podía quedarse ahí esperando a que una de esas cosas pasara.

 

David se arma de valor –todo el que puede reunir un niño asustado– y continúa arrastrándose sobre sus codos, hasta salir por el otro extremo de la cama. Sus rodillas las mantiene contra el suelo todavía, saliendo a gatas de la habitación. Una vez en el pasillo, se para sobre sus pies y camina cautelosamente.

 

Trata de concentrarse y buscar la voz del intruso. No sabe exactamente cómo lo hace, pero lo logra. Logra identificar una voz, adormilada, que sabe que no es ninguna de las que le hablan siempre. Ese es el intruso, supone. Y viene… de la habitación de su padre.

 

Lo ha escuchado casi dormido, así que no cree que su dichoso intruso sea una gran amenaza.

 

David se arriesga.

 

Empuja la puerta de la habitación de Charles y…

 

Erik escucha, desde el ruido de la puerta abriéndose hasta el chillido de David, siendo esto último lo que logra que abra los ojos y salte de la cama.

 

–¡Papá! ¡Papá!– el niño grita asustado. Erik maldice por lo bajo y se viste rápido, rodea la cama desordenada con torpeza tratando de llegar a David, pero él retrocede. –¡ **No**!

 

–Está bien, está bien– Erik pone las manos en alto y se detiene. –Soy amigo de tu padre, David.

 

–¡No!–.

 

–Sí, tienes razón, soy más que eso, pero él no me deja decírtelo–.

 

Charles aparece en ese momento, con la respiración agitada y el ceño fruncido. Todo lo que lleva puesto es una toalla alrededor de la cintura y su cabello aún tiene champú, pero nada de eso lo hace ver menos intimidante. Y a Erik le agrada. Y le asusta.

 

–¿Qué está pasando aquí?– pregunta el telépata, mientras alterna la mirada entre su novio y su hijo. Se detiene en el primero. –¿Erik?

 

El castaño no está viéndolo, sostiene la mirada fulminante del pequeño David.

 

–Nada, Charles– dibuja una sonrisa. –David y yo estamos conociéndonos, es todo.

 


	6. Voy a agradarle a tu hijo

Después de un silencio incómodo y excesivamente largo, Charles resopla para romperlo. Le dice a Erik que puede bajar y adelantarse con el desayuno, pero el castaño no comprende el mensaje oculto, si es que lo hay. Entonces el telépata revolea los ojos y señala a David con un cabeceo. Erik mira al niño del ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, ahora entiende que Charles necesita un momento a solas para discutir la idea de compartir un techo con su persona.

 

Convencerlo de que el novio de su padre iba a pasar tiempo con ellos, con él espacialmente…, sonaba como algo con lo que Charles podría arreglarse bien solo.

 

Bajar a la cocina y esperar no sonaba tan mal, de repente.

 

Charles rodea los hombros de David y lo lleva a un rincón de la habitación. Erik todavía está recogiendo su ropa cuando escucha la suave súplica de su amado, todos sus estudiantes –y, qué demonios, hasta él– se ablandaban cuando pedía algo de esa forma. Uno no sabía si era una de las formas que el telépata tenía de controlar tu mente, pero no podía negársele nada. Nadie podía. O eso creía, hasta ahora.

 

–No– David responde firme. Y más enojado, si es posible. –¡No quiero! ¡No me agrada!

 

–David, ni siquiera lo conoces. Por favor, sólo…–.

 

–¡No! ¡ _Te odio_!–.

 

Erik abre los ojos con sorpresa, igual que Charles. La suya es sorpresa genuina, pero la de Charles… Hay más dolor que otra cosa en sus ojos. David sale corriendo de la habitación y nadie lo detiene. Erik se pregunta si debería…

 

–No…– Charles parece estar respondiendo a su pregunta. Varias son las veces que le ha dicho que piensa demasiado alto. –No irá a ningún lado, sólo está… molesto.

 

–Pero no contigo, ¿lo sabes?–.

 

–Lo sé– suspira. –Pero no es menos doloroso que lo esté contigo, Erik.

 

Él sonríe.

 

–Voy a arreglar eso–.

 

Charles sonríe también, más cerca de una carcajada. Entrelaza sus dedos con los de Erik, que de un segundo a otro estaban sobre su hombro, y suplica:

 

–Sólo no golpees a mi niño, Erik–.

 

–No voy a golpearlo– promete él, como si fuera capaz de semejante cosa. No, tenía un mejor plan en mente. Y sabe que Charles puede escucharlo. –Voy a agradarle a tu hijo.

 


	7. ¿Qué dicen las voces?

David sale de su escondite a tiempo para el desayuno.

 

Erik tiene una tostada en la boca cuando escucha, a sus espaldas, el gruñido de un pequeño estómago hambriento. Cuando se gira en la silla, comprueba que, en efecto, se trata de David.

 

–¿Hambre?– pregunta, tratando de iniciar una conversación, pero el niño se pega más al marco de la puerta y mira con desconfianza a su propia cocina. –Tu papá está arriba, llorando– Erik se toma unos segundos para apreciar la expresión asustada de David. Entonces ríe y se desmiente. –No es cierto, está vistiéndose.

 

David lo mira feo. Y con razón, ¿por qué pensó que ese era el mejor momento para jugar con sus emociones? Estaba tratando de agradarle, maldita sea.

 

–Bajará en un momento…– dice más bajito y señala el desayuno sobre la mesa. –Puedes comer, ¿sabes?

 

El menor alterna la mirada entre la mano que apunta y las tostadas en sí.

 

Erik se siente orgulloso, David está separándose del marco de la puerta y está acercándose a la mesa. Se sienta. Y no retrocede, ni muestra signos de querer hacerlo, cuando Erik toma el lugar frente a él. Incluso agarra una de las tostadas.

 

–Las hice yo– se le ocurre mencionar cuando David tiene un trozo en la boca. Ahora sabe que debió esperar a que lo tragara, o haberlo mencionado antes de que mordiera un pedazo, porque el niño escupió lo que masticó sobre la mesa. Erik revolea los ojos. –Es un poco exagerado, ¿no crees?

 

–Te odio…–.

 

–Puedes decirme eso a mí, pero no a tu padre–.

 

La dureza de David desaparece, al menos por un momento.

 

–No odio a mi papá…– dice, y unos largos segundos pasan hasta que frunce el ceño de nuevo. –Odio que salga contigo. Eres un tonto.

 

Erik sonríe, porque no es el peor insulto que ha recibido. Sin embargo, una pizca de preocupación empieza a correr por su sangre cuando se pregunta…

 

–¿Charles dijo eso?– en serio, ¿de dónde más podía sacar esa idea? –¿Charles dijo que soy un tonto?

 

David mueve la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, negando.

 

–Él no– Erik frunce el ceño, preguntándose _‘¿entonces quién?’_. David mira a su alrededor y responde en un susurro apenas audible: –Las voces.

 

En ese momento, Charles entra a la cocina, esta vez vestido tan perfecto como siempre, pero Erik no puede detenerse a admirarlo. No ahora.

 

–Charles– se levanta de la mesa. David se queda ahí, comiendo una tostada como si hubiera olvidado quién las preparó. Erik arrastra al telépata hasta el marco de la puerta.

 

–Erik, ¿qué demo…?–.

 

–Voces–.

 

–¿Eh?–.

 

–Voces, Charles. Tu hijo…– suspira frustrado, por no saber cómo explicarse. –Escucha voces…

 

–Claro que escucha voces, es mi hijo–.

 

–Sí, pero le dicen que soy un tonto–.

 

–No seas infantil, Erik–.

 

–¡Ese no es el problema!– no puede creer que Charles no vea lo peligroso de la situación. –Hay gente ahí afuera pensando que soy un tonto. O peor, quizás David sólo minimiza el insulto.

 

–No– Charles suspira. –No es eso, no son… voces de otras personas– Erik frunce el ceño. –Son… David. Todas ellas son él.

 

Erik parpadea.

 

–¿Y… _todas_ piensan que soy un tonto?–.

 

Charles asiente con una sonrisa.

 

–Sí, ¿ya conociste a la Abuela Susie?–.

 


	8. Oh, Charles, dame fuerzas

_“Le gusta el helado”._

 

Charles suelta ese dato al aire –o más bien, dentro de su mente– y Erik lo capta de inmediato. Pues claro, ¿a qué niño no le gusta el helado? _¡David no puede ser tan quisquilloso en todo!_

 

–Erik–.

 

–¿Qué?–.

 

–Piensas muy alto– suspira en advertencia y alterna la mirada entre su hijo y su pareja. –¿A qué hora lo traerás?

 

Erik abre los ojos con sorpresa.

 

Y Charles sigue hablando.

 

–Es domingo, así que recuerda traerlo temprano, tiene escuela mañana. Aunque, bueno…, yo lo educo… Pero eso no significa que puedas traerlo tarde, ¿entendido?–.

 

–Espera, espera, ¿no vendrás conmigo?–.

 

En cualquier otra persona, esa súplica bien disimulada hubiera sonado adorable. Pero Erik lo decía con dureza y el ceño fruncido y… _qué demonios_ , también era adorable.

 

–No, no voy a ir– sin importar cuán adorable lo encuentre, Charles sabe que tiene que mantenerse firme. –Tienen que ser sólo ustedes dos, llevarse bien, formar un vínculo… Hazme sentir orgulloso, demuéstrale que eres bueno para mí y que, no sé, también puedes ser un papi _cool_.

 

–¿Y si no funciona?–.

 

–Tan optimista como siempre, mi Erik– Charles revolea los ojos antes de plantar un beso casto sobre sus labios. Erik disfruta el cosquilleo, mientras el telépata deja una mano sobre su hombro y mira a la cocina. –¡David! Ponte ropa limpia, Erik tiene una sorpresa para ti.

 

El pequeño los mira desde la mesa, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados.

 

Charles sonríe y finalmente deja el lado de Erik. Se acerca David pasando un brazo alrededor de su cintura y lo carga con facilidad. Erik observa casi maravillado lo rápido que se relajan las facciones de David.

 

Charles es excelente con los niños. No sabe qué le sorprende, teniendo en cuenta la Escuela para Jóvenes Talentos y todo ese encanto natural suyo.

 

–No trates de leer la mente de papá, no sería una sorpresa– con eso dicho, le toca la nariz y lo baja con cuidado. David sale corriendo entre risas, a por su ropa limpia. Era como si hubiera olvidado el detalle de con _quién_ debía ir.

 

Erik se permite relajarse por el momento, abrazando a Charles por atrás, besándolo en la nuca mientras murmura:

 

–Eres increíble–.

 

–Estoy seguro que tú también, Erik...–.

 

El telépata gira sobre sí mismo y acuna sus mejillas entre sus manos. Atrae el rostro del castaño al suyo y fusiona sus labios en un beso generosamente más largo que el último.

 

Y Erik se siente listo. Completamente ‘recargado’ para pasar un amistoso día con David.

 

 

 


	9. Un poco de helado

Charles los acompaña hasta las puertas de la heladería, en parte porque David no pensaba ir solo con Erik a ninguna parte. Y por otro lado, ni siquiera el propio Erik sabía dónde quedaba el lugar. Al final del día, tendría a su hijo en un extremo de la ciudad y a su pareja en el otro. Y nadie quería eso. Él no quería eso.

 

–Erik, entra a pedir unos helados– dice el telépata, cediéndole su billetera, aunque Erik frunce el ceño ante el gesto:

 

–Yo tengo dinero–.

 

– **Ve** – y sólo bastan dos dedos sobre su sien para derrotar el orgullo de Erik. Éste da media vuelta sin objetar nada y entra a la heladería. Charles sonríe, pero no se percata que su hijo también lo hace. _Demasiado_ emocionado.

 

–¡Yo quiero hacer eso!– exclama David, con los codos flexionados y dando saltitos. –¿Cómo lo hago? ¿Cómo lo hago?

 

Charles ve cómo su pequeño trata de imitar su pose, pero no tiene corazón para decirle que necesita algo más que eso.

 

–Ya lo lograrás, David. Algún día, no lo adelantes–.

 

El menor baja los brazos con un puchero y, para ese entonces, Erik ya está saliendo con los helados.  Le extiende uno a David y el otro a Charles. David lo arrebata, pero el telépata lo devuelve de inmediato, provocando que los otros dos lo miren confundidos.

 

–¿Saben?... Acabo de recordar que tengo unos exámenes que corregir– Erik entiende rápido, porque ya le había dicho que esa era la excusa que iba a usar para retirarse y dejarlos solos. Pero David seguía mirándolo al borde de un ataque de pánico. –Los veré en la casa pronto, ¿sí?

 

Charles despide a David revolviendo su pelo, antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar.

 

Cuando menos se lo esperan, Erik y David están sentados uno frente al otro. Sin decir nada. El helado derritiéndose sobre la mesa.

 

Erik resopla.

 

–Mira, no lo compré para que no lo comas…– el niño no responde con nada más que un ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Erik aprieta los dientes y mira a ambos lados antes de apoyarse sobre sus codos e inclinarse hacia adelante. Y entonces susurra amenazante: –Vas a lamerlo de la mesa, pequeño mocoso.

 

–¡Quiero ir a casa!–.

 

–Igual yo, pero no nos iremos hasta que te termines eso–.

 

Erik suspira y mira hacia otra mesa. Un sujeto de traje, con periódico en mano, tiene un pote vacío y una muy conveniente cuchara de metal. Erik mira de nuevo a David y al helado casi derrito. Cuando devuelve su atención a la cuchara de la otra mesa, esta vez lo hace con un objetivo en mente.

 

Con mucha facilidad, Erik logra traer la cuchara a su mesa y con ella empieza a recoger el poco helado que puede.

 

_“Ahora sí va a comer ese niño”_ piensa, deseando no haberlo hecho tan alto como para que Charles escuche.

 

Sin embargo, su voz muere en su garganta cuando ve a David. Completamente paralizado.

 

–Oh, no…–.

 

¿Sería posible…?

 

**_¿El hijo de Charles Xavier estaba impactado de ver a otro mutante en acción?_ **

 

 

 


End file.
